Red Rosary
by Kuroyuri
Summary: InuyashaKagome What happens if Kagome gets a rosary? Trouble is sure to occur...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All right, here is a new story, chapter two is almost done, it's Kagome/Inuyasha mostly. I might put in a little Songo/Miroku here and there. Please review, I appreciate it, and change my story because of them.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned the characters of Inuyasha, do you think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The battle raged, the snake demon striking so fast it was almost impossible to dodge. Miroku and Songo each were both contributing attacks along with Inuyasha while Kagome tried to help Shippo and the others at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha saw it, a split second before it happened. The snake lunged for Kagome and bit her around the stomach causing her to drop Shippo and cry out. With a mighty leap he was on top of the beast and had sliced it's head off.  
  
He leapt to the ground and yanking the jaws open so he could retrieve her. "Miroku, Songo! Take care of Shippo, I have to rush Kagome to Kaede's now!" Carrying her in his arms he sped as fast as he could to her small hut.  
  
By the time he arrived Kagome was unconscious and had lost quite a bit of blood. Kicking open the door he gently laid her on a mat and waited impatiently for the old woman's verdict.  
  
"Lucky for your demon speed she is. I can help her since you got her here so quickly." She bustled about, messing with herbs and different sizes of bandages.  
  
"Dammit Baba! I told her to stay out of the way! But did she listen to me? No! She's too goddamn stubborn!" He paced back and forth across the small hut and Kaede looked briefly at Kagome's face before speaking.  
  
"Inuyasha... there is a way you could protect her." Her voice was low, as if she feared Kagome would hear. Inuyasha stopped pacing and stared at her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple... I'd make her a rosary as well, but use your blood so you can call her to you. Instead of slamming her into the ground it will simply bring her to you. She doesn't even have to be in earshot; all that matters is that you say the word. She could be halfway across the world." She finished wrapping Kagome's wounds and instantly Inuyasha was on the floor looking at Kagome's face, then Kaede's.  
  
"Take what you need Baba." He thrust his arm out and she drew the blood, and went into a corner to prepare the beads.  
  
"You had better go explain to the others Inuyasha, I believe they are waiting outside." He nodded as he stood. Shoving open the door to see them sitting on rocks looking worried he crossed his arms.  
  
"She's going to be fine." Everyone instantly looked happy and Shippo cheered. "And she's going to stay that way. Baba's making a rosary for Kagome, so I can draw her to my side." A smug smile tugged at his lips and Shippo gasped, along with the others. Miroku stood, using his pole.  
  
"Inuyasha... Kagome will not be happy to become... collared." He spoke gently; obviously Inuyasha thought the idea was genius.  
  
"Look monk, I told her to stay out of the way, but did she listen? No! This way I'll be able to protect her!" He spat and Songo stood, looking angry.  
  
"No Inuyasha, this is really just a way for you to keep Kagome here. You won't let her leave to go home!" She shot back and Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.  
  
"She belongs here dammit! This isn't a vote, I was just telling you, you three have no say in the matter." Songo was right, she saw right through him. The main reason was to keep her here. But that way she'll stay safe! His mind argued with his conscience.  
  
Before they could speak again he returned to the hut slamming the door behind him causing Kaede to look up from the corner where she was finishing the rosary. "I didn't expect it to go over well Inuyasha. But we must keep Kagome safe... come here, it's ready."  
  
She handed him a row of beads like his own only they were ruby red and not so heavy. "Now, all you have to say is "come" and she'll be summoned right to your side. Just slip it over her head." He nodded and went to where Kagome slept. "I'll leave you two alone so you can tell her, simply wake her up, she's rested enough."  
  
The door shut behind her and he sighed. Lifting her head in his hands he slipped the rosary around her neck and the beads glowed gently then stopped. He gently shook her shoulders and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened? Is everyone okay?" She sat straight up and he sighed gently pushing her back down.  
  
"Everyone is fine, Kagome. Except for you, what the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay out of the fight, didn't I?" He said, his voice calm but his eyes blazed.  
  
"I wasn't about to let Shippo get hurt Inuyasha, I don't take orders from you." She crossed her arms and he sighed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Kagome. Feel that rosary around your neck?"  
  
Kagome went utterly silent and slowly raised trembling fingers to touch the rosary. "I'm... I'm collared?" Inuyasha winced; leave it to Miroku to actually get something a girl would think right today of all days.  
  
"It's not like mine. Instead of slamming you into the dirt it just summons you to my side. Keeping you out of trouble. It's not the color of mine because it has my blood in it." Anxiously he watched her face, just waiting for her to snap.  
  
"... That's... okay... I guess." She murmured and he let out a huge sigh in relief. "Wait... this means you can keep me here!" She shrieked and the shack rumbled. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a grief stricken Kagome come rushing out the door and make straight for Songo wailing. Instantly she wrapped her arms around her in a hug and sent Miroku a look that said clearly, 'I'm taking her somewhere to calm down, stop Inuyasha from following.' Then leading her by the hand Songo took off down the bath to the hot springs.  
  
Inuyasha emerged from the small hut clutching his back. "KAGOME! GET BACK HERE!" He rose up and saw Miroku and Shippo blocking the path and grimaced. "Look idiots, all I have to do is say that little word and she'll be brought to me regardless so just give up."  
  
Miroku didn't lower his staff. "But you'd risk making her more upset if you use the rosary, and we know you won't." Inuyasha sighed, they were right, and to make matters worse they knew it.  
  
With a grunt he stormed through knocking them both off their feet and running to the hot springs. Once he her, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.  
  
Kagome was sitting on a rock in the middle of the hot springs, her body submerged so far into the water all you could see was the rosary beads float on top of the water. She'd stopped crying but was still sniffing and rubbing at her eyes.  
  
Songo was at the other end watching her tersely, afraid she'd fall to pieces all over again. "Kagome?"  
  
"...What?" Her voice sounded so small and he felt another wave wash over him as he ducked behind some bushes so he was well hidden.  
  
"I'm sure he won't keep you here, he'll let you go home." Her voice was soothing and calm, so not to cause another outburst.  
  
"Ha, right. He always said I belonged here, he believes it. He won't let me go..." Her voice was bitter and it tore at him.  
  
"That's not true... well, yes he does believe you belong here but he'll let you go. We all know he'd do anything for you, he has to keep his shard detector happy." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say; as Kagome burst into tears the instant Songo stopped talking.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry! Wrong choice of words there Songo..." She muttered the last part to herself bitterly.  
  
"It's okay Songo... go ahead back on to camp... I'll be there in a little while." She whispered and Songo hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure...? I don't want to leave you alone..." She pressed and Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"I need to be alone... see the silver lining you know?" Songo nodded and got out and walked back leaving Kagome alone, or at least she thought she was alone.  
  
She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. "... He is just trying to protect me, right? He can't... he wouldn't... keep me here forever would he? Drag me to hell with him and Kikyo?" Her voice was turning his insides to shreds and he clenched his fists.  
  
He'd already decided he wouldn't go to hell with Kikyo. He needed to move on, she was dead and gone. Well not gone, but the real Kikyo was anyway. The one that roamed the Earth now was just hate filled and bitter.  
  
"Better get out... or Songo will think I've drowned myself." She murmured and he forced his eyes to look at his feet while she got out and dressed. He left the bushes and hurried back to camp and threw himself up a tree. He'd just pretend he'd hidden there all along.  
  
"How is lady Kagome doing Songo?" Miroku asked helping her prepare that evening's meal.  
  
"Better than I expected. Still, not herself, I don't think she will be for a while." She patted Shippo's head as he worriedly sucked on a lollypop, one of the cherry ones that Kagome had brought back for him. "But that's not what worries me."  
  
Miroku shot his eyebrows up in surprise. "If that's not worrying you, what is?"  
  
"Well..." Songo scrunched up her face, thinking. "Think about it, he hasn't used the rosary yet has he? You'd think he would have by now if he wasn't concerned about her feelings. Obviously he cares, true, the rosary wasn't used for the purpose it should have been but he probably had another reason for putting it on Kagome. A more personal reason. All of us know he cares for her more than he'd admit, so maybe this rosary is really just a blessing in disguise."  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree in shock. 'Damn!'  
  
Miroku put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. "I agree, I'm sure he'll let her go home anyway. He'd die without Ramen wouldn't he?" Songo and Shippo laughed.  
  
Kagome came up the path and dropped her bathing stuff by her sleeping bag. "Started dinner already, Songo?" Songo nodded and Kagome forced a smile. Shippo pounced into her arms with several flowers clutched between his paws.  
  
"I picked these for you Kagome! Do you like them?" He grinned waving his tail and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thank you Shippo! That was so sweet of you. I love them." She breathed in the heavenly sent of star fighter lilies. Kissing him on his nose she set him down and put the flowers on her sleeping bag.  
  
Songo started dishing out plates and handed everyone a plate then paused. With a straight face she called up the tree, "You can come down now Inuyasha, I wouldn't starve a person." Inuyasha fell straight out of the tree landing on his head.  
  
She banged the ladle she'd served the food with on his already bruised head. "BUT I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH STARVING A DEMON!" He groaned and realized he should've seen that one coming.  
  
Kagome however, stood up and poured a good amount of food into a bowl and approached the two. Songo stopped in surprise, along with a gapping Inuyasha. Handing him the bowl and a pair of chopsticks he just stared at her dumbly. Finally he reached out cautiously and took the bowl from her and the chopsticks.  
  
She turned on her heels and went back to where she was sitting before with everyone staring at her. Ignoring them she ate her food in silence then set it down and curled up on top her sleeping bag, then closing her eyes.  
  
Miroku and Songo stared at another, then Inuyasha as he stood, setting the bowl of uneaten food down and walking over to where Kagome lay. He took the upper part of his kimono off and draped it over her small body, tucking it around her. Then he sat near her feet and prepared to go to sleep. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: And here's chapter two, by popular demand! Thank you so much for all your reviews, from now on if you have any questions put it in your review please and I'll answer it just below my little note here at the beginning of every chapter. Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no  
  
Review Stuff: Ahhh! Okay! So I spelled Songo wrong! I know, thank you (jammies2000, Ryguy5387, StarrFire, Gloria Underhill, Bookworm12) for telling me. It was a lot of you lol. I'm not upset! Promise. I'd rather you all tell me then keep making the same mistake. Interesting story behind the spelling of it. I spelled it that way because my brother insisted it was spelled that way, and I insisted it was spelled the right way, (ha I did know it!) We arm wrestled to see who was right and he heated so he won -.- bastard...  
  
Inuyasha Mistress- I know, but remember, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo haven't been with Inuyasha as long as Kagome. They're thinking he'll be selfish and keep her in his time, like he tries to lol. You can really tell how he slowly changes to become fonder and fonder of Kagome as the story progresses. Kagome is stubborn, so am I, a trait I like about myself actually lol.  
  
StarrFire- Sorry, but I just gotta say this real quick, I love your name, lol. How'd you think of it? Okay, on with the question. It's a good question. The rosary will not work if Kagome is back home and Inuyasha is in his own time. That right there would be some strong magic! It doesn't teleport her, its as if she was picked up by an invisible hand and thrown to his side. So it's kind of dangerous, I mean, what if a tree separates them? BAM! Ouch! Luckily, no trees were in the way when he, as I like to put it, summoned her to his side. I haven't seen the movies though, are they good?  
  
trekkie-54- THANK YOU, that has to be the best compliment a fan fiction writer can receive.  
  
P.S.- Thank you for all the people who thought my idea about Kagome's rosary was original. I thought it would have been done to death with so many fanfics out there. I liked the thought, I'm a firm believer that the tables should be turned every so often just to keep you on your toes ^.~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she saw nothing but red. At first she panicked, then realized it was a piece of clothing. Inuyasha's kimono to be exact! Raising her body up, she glanced around the camp. Songo, Miroku, and Shippo all were sleeping. But where was Inuyasha? She turned her head and there he was, sleeping at the foot of her sleeping bag.  
  
Or at least she thought he was sleeping. His eyes opened and she blinked in surprise but held his gaze.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" He whispered and she nodded. "Thanks for the food." Her glance shifted to the bowl that lay a few feet away and saw that it was still full.  
  
"You didn't eat any of it..." He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Couldn't." He whispered and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Why not, you never miss a meal." He fidgeted with his white, under kimono.  
  
"... I never meant to make you cry." His voice was so low she almost thought she'd imagined it.  
  
"You mean... you felt too bad to eat?" He nodded sadly and she sighed.  
  
Sitting up she reached for him and hugged him. Utterly surprised, he froze. "Here, finish this." Handing him the bowl and the chopsticks she settled back into the sleeping bag. "Get some sleep, Inuyasha."  
  
Then she closed her eyes and he took it as a hint that she was going to sleep. He sighed and ate the now stone cold soup then settled himself on the edge of the sleeping bag, prepared to sleep.  
  
The next morning, when Kagome awoke Songo was next to her. "The guys went fishing, so now we can talk." Kagome sat up and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"What about?" Songo raised her eyebrows.  
  
"The other day, you gave him food... you forgave him easily." Songo said.  
  
"Well... he hasn't used it yet has he? Besides... he couldn't keep me here, he knows how unhappy it would make me." Kagome said and Songo nodded.  
  
"Why would you be so unhappy here?" She asked, confused.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, I can't just forget all about my family or my other friends can I? It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to go to school," Songo nodded, understanding.  
  
At the river, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were trying busily to catch some fish. They laughed when Shippo caught one but it slipped through his claws making him pout. Then Inuyasha raised his nose to the air and sniffed. He growled.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
Back at camp Songo was busily shifting through Kagome's bag looking for something Kagome called a 'see d plyer' while Kagome built up a good fire for the fish to fry over. Then she heard what sounded like a tornado and when she stood up she saw Kouga standing in front of her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Kagome." She glanced uneasily at Songo. Inuyasha was only a few dozen yards away, surely he could smell him. Kouga frowned as he spotted her rosary. "Kagome... what's that thing around your neck? It looks like the one around dog boy's..."  
  
Instantly the rosary began to glow and she gasped. She was yanked through the air straight towards the river. "KAGOME!" Kouga yelled snatching at the air where she had hovered mere seconds before. She had her eyes scrunched up tight and didn't open them until she slowed and was in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
He held her tight against his heaving chest, "Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and she nodding clutching his kimono as she tried to steady her heart. "I didn't hurt you, with the rosary did I?" She shook her head and he whispered again, "Good."  
  
Kouga arrived, running, with Songo right behind him. "What the hell did you do to my woman dog?! YOU COLLARED HER!" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.  
  
'Grrr... why does everyone use that word?!' He thought angrily and tugged Kagome closer. "Listen wolf, Kagome isn't your woman! Get it through your thick skull already!" Kagome was facing his kimono and sighed inwardly.  
  
"What is that thing that you forced around her neck?! It's nothing more than a collar! Just because she won't stay near you doesn't mean you can force her to!" Kouga spat angrily and Kagome could literally feel Inuyasha's rage.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth, wolf!" He roared and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kouga! Just go!"  
  
"When I find a way to break that thing, I promise I'll be back to free you." With a whirlwind he was gone leaving everyone silent.  
  
Kagome spoke low, so only Inuyasha would hear, "Don't listen to him Inuyasha, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a question." Songo spoke up. "Kagome's rosary... it's dangerous. If there had been anything in the way when you used it she would have hit it." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Song's right, Inuyasha, it's dangerous. You should only use it when it's absolutely necessary." He tapped his staff on the ground and Inuyasha nodded, deep in thought. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys, enjoy! And as always reviews are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They had departed from their camp the next day, following a rumor of a jewel shard. All of them were walking, Kagome having left her bike behind at Kaede's village. Shippo was in Kagome's arms and he was sucking on yet another lollypop. Inuyasha was a little bit ahead of them, grumbling about Kouga.  
  
Songo and Miroku exchanged looks then Miroku sped up his pace to walk alongside Inuyasha. "Thinking deep thoughts?" He asked calmly.  
  
Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "That stupid wolf, I'll cut off his tail!" He crossed his arms and Miroku sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you hate Kouga so much?" He asked slyly sending Songo a wink.  
  
"He kidnapped Kagome!" He said in disbelief, as if Miroku had just suggested that they go for a picnic with Naraku.  
  
"But he didn't harm her, at all, in fact it's completely the opposite." Miroku argued.  
  
"He still thinks she's his woman!" Inuyasha growled and Songo and Kagome exchanged looks.  
  
"And why does that get you so upset?" Miroku asked with a smirk and Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Listen here monk, unless you want to taste the dirt, shut up." He growled and Miroku fell back into step with Songo.  
  
Shippo was in Kagome's arms and piped up. "Kagome, what do you think Kouga is going to do when he comes back? I mean there isn't any way to take break the rosary right?"  
  
Inuyasha's ear's perked up. "No, the only way is for the caster of the spell to remove the rosary them self. Kouga won't be able to get it off."  
  
"Hm, Kouga might try and force it off, we all know he can't stand the thought of Inuyasha being able to summon Kagome to his side." Miroku said thoughtfully and Inuyasha clenched his fits.  
  
"Over my damn dead body will he force it off, stupid wolf." Songo and Kagome shared an exasperated look while Miroku looked slightly amused.  
  
"Kagome, can you sense the shard?" He asked with the harsh tone gone from his voice.  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head. "No Inuyasha... I'm not sensing one anywhere." He sighed and put his hands in his kimono.  
  
"Well if you can't sense it then we might as well just make camp." Everyone was secretly relieved.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively and he glanced briefly at her.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I can smell a hot spring nearby. But don't go alone, take Songo with you, you hear me?" He ordered her and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, c'mon Songo!" Kagome said happily tugging Songo behind her as they made for the hot springs.  
  
"Humph, I don't know why they're so happy about a bath." Shippo chirped and Miroku grinned.  
  
"Women have an urge for clenseleness. This is not a bad thing however, now if you'll excuse me, I wish to meditate." Miroku started to walk off when Inuyasha thumped him over the head.  
  
"Stay away from that hot spring monk," He growled, warning in his voice. "I'll be watching and if you take one step towards it I'll cut you from head to toe!"  
  
Miroku rubbed the back of his head where Inuyasha had struck. "My, my, awfully protective of your Kagome and her body." He grinned. "Now that we're alone you can admit it Inuyasha, you love Kagome."  
  
The look on Inuyasha's face was perfectly priceless. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pointed his nose upward and snorted.  
  
"Oh please Inuyasha, we are not fools. Even young Shippo can tell it's true." Miroku settled on the ground and crossed his arms.  
  
"If you don't love her Inuyasha you're really doing a great job of pretending." Shippo spoke up as he played with a small top in the grass.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Shut up brat, it's none of your business."  
  
"It is my business!" He said indigently and Miroku nodded.  
  
"She is practically a mother to Shippo, it is as much his business as it is yours."  
  
"Shut up monk," He pointed his nose once again in the air and Miroku sighed.  
  
"Denial, denial..." Taking the top from Shippo he spun it faster than the small kitsune had been able to, making him gleefully give chase.  
  
Meanwhile at the hot springs, Songo and Kagome were talking. "So what do you have to go back for this time, Kagome? Another test?"  
  
"Yeah, on trigonometry! It's this kind of very hard math... I'll be gone for a few days."  
  
"But a test only takes... an hour right?" Songo looked at her friend, still a little confused on all these things she has to take.  
  
"But I need to study for it, c'mon, let's go and tell Inuyasha now." They both got out and dried off.  
  
"I don't know Kagome... for one test, I doubt he'll let you be gone for several days." Songo said worriedly and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Let's try anyway, I don't want to have to sit him."  
  
Picking up their bathing articles they made their way back to where Inuyasha stood, watching with a frown as Miroku twirled the top again and again for Shippo. "Inuyasha?" He looked up, his frown gone and now replaced by a calm look.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I have to go home for a test... I'll be gone for several days."  
  
"SEVERAL DAYS?!" Inuyasha shouted. "HOW MANY TESTS DO YOU HAVE?!"  
  
"Er..." She looked at Songo who had a look on her face that resembled Souta's, I-told-you-so! look. "Just one..."  
  
His ears flattened on his head. "No Kagome, you'll stay here where you belong."  
  
"Oh no... I think lady Kagome is about to get a trifle upset..." Miroku picked up Shippo and stood next to Songo. "Perhaps we'd better retreat to a safe distance..."  
  
"Inuyasha! I have to take this test! It's not up to you, I'm going." Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
He snorted. "Yes it is up to me. You won't get within fifty feet of that well. Come!" Kagome gasped as the rosary glowed and she was summoned to Inuyasha's side where he latched onto her wrist firmly.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, she'd forgotten that Inuyasha was holding her wrist, and when he slammed face first in the dirt she was pulled down as well. She however got lucky, and just landed on her butt, instead of face first.  
  
"Grrr... stupid girl! I told you your not going and that's the end of it!" He barked angrily from the dirt.  
  
Kagome got to her feet, but Inuyasha still held onto her wrist. "Kagome chan, I'm afraid that he won't let you go..." Songo said and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going home even if..."  
  
"Oh what are you going to do? Face it Kagome, you're not going anywhere." Inuyasha finally got up and smirked at her.  
  
"That's it! KOUGA! KOUGA! KOUGA!" Stomping her foot and screaming at the top of her lungs Kagome was furious.  
  
Songo and Miroku exchanged looks of disbelief, and then, exasperation. This was going to get much worse before it got better.  
  
She could sense two shards coming fast, and for once was very grateful that Kouga would come for her whenever she needed his help.  
  
"What are you doing girl?!" Inuyasha for once, looked utterly, completely, totally surprised.  
  
Kouga came to a stop right in front of Kagome, looking very concerned. "What is it Kagome?" He took her hands in his own and gave her a look of total adoration.  
  
"I have to go to the Bone Eaters Well, and Inuyasha wouldn't let me go, will you help me get there?" She asked nicely and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Humph, mutt face can't keep you here as his prisoner," He shot Inuyasha a look of loathing and then turned back to Kagome, "Of course Kagome," Bending his knees he scooped her up, bridal style.  
  
"Oh no..." Songo moaned.  
  
"Well... lady Songo, if you would hold young Shippo, I think it best I go restrain Inuyasha." Miroku handed her the young kitsune and hurried to Inuyasha's side to see his body shaking, his very aura, red with rage.  
  
The words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth, were surprisingly low and quiet, but they were worse then his worst shout. "Kagome, no. Come." Once again, it was as if an invisible hand yanked her from Kouga's grasp and to Inuyasha's side where he grasped her hand firmly.  
  
"You aren't the boss of her dog breath!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha! I'm going home!" She tugged at his grasp but he wouldn't budge. Finally he turned his golden eyes to her and stared her directly in her own.  
  
She could see the rage just beneath the surface, and waited for it to explode. "Kagome, if you go with him... don't come back. I'll find a new shard detector,"  
  
Suddenly it was as if a bone chilling wind swept through her, and she was vaguely aware of Songo's gasp, Shippo's wail, and Miroku's sharp words. The only thing she truly heard was that last sentence, echoing through her head.  
  
'I'll find a new shard detector....' She drew in a shuddering breath. 'Shard detector, that's all I am. That's all this thing is, this rosary... just a way to keep me here so he can hunt the shards. The shards are all he cares about...'  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"... please take me to the Bone Eaters Well. I'm..." Kagome had to swallow hard before she could continue, "I'm not needed... or wanted here."  
  
He picked her up again and she didn't even have the heart to look up at Songo, Miroku, and Shippo. Kouga started to run and everything became a blur as he rushed to the small clearing.  
  
Once they arrived he set her on her feet and she clutched her skirt in one hand while the other hung limp at her side. "Thank you."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Kagome, all you need to do is ask." He said gently, aware she was hurting and pulled her into a gentle hug. "And if you want me to kill him I will, gladly."  
  
Kagome laughed but she didn't smile. "No... thank you Kouga, it means a lot to me that I can always call you and you'll come help." With that she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek before letting to and with a small wave, jumped into the well.  
  
When she felt the bottom of the well appear finally, she slowly pulled herself to the brim, and then climbed out. Resting her head against the side of it, she slid down and cried, deciding to wait until night before sneaking into her room. 


	4. chapter four

A/N: All right, here's the next chapter, and we're going to settle this thing once and for all. I've been getting more and more reviews saying that her name is spelled wrong, still. Is it Songo or Sango? In your reviews, place your vote. Which ever way gets the most votes is the way I'll spell it, correct or not (since no one seems to know...)  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Between the three there was utter silence until Songo did something she rarely ever did.  
  
"...Kagome won't come back..." Resting her head on her arms she sniffed and began to cry. "Not after what you said Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku, alarmed at seeing Songo cry, put his arm around her and pulled her against him with a sigh. "Songo's right Inuyasha. I saw lady Kagome's face... she will not come back. Rosary or not."  
  
"... She went with him, I told her not to. It's her fault." He snorted but wasn't convincing anyone. His ears lay flat on his head and he looked deeply disturbed.  
  
"It is not her fault! You told her she was just a stupid shard detector and you'd simply replace her! This is all your fault!" Songo was now crying harder onto Miroku's shoulder, something that surprised both males. "I'm stuck here with you two idiots!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped, that explained it. Not only was Songo now the only female here, but she was stuck with him and Inuyasha. If he was a female he'd surely cry too. "It's all right lady Songo. Once Inuyasha apologizes to Kagome, on his hands and knees, with her name carved into his skin with a knife, maybe she'll come back." His voice was heavy with sarcasm, and doubt, he was sure Kagome wouldn't return.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I have a plan, Kagome will come back. We'll use something against her."  
  
Miroku sighed. "This is not the way to go about it Inuyasha. An apology would be best-"  
  
"No. Inuyasha, you've done more than enough. Take me to the Bone Eaters Well, I'll get her to come home," Songo said with assurance in her voice, slowly standing on her wobbly legs.  
  
"Don't be stupid Songo, only I can go through the well to retrieve her, what can you do?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"That's not true, only someone who has a sacred jewel shard can get through or you, so I'll simply get some assistance."  
  
Miroku, who was smart, knew the answer before she said it and inwardly groaned. This was going to just get worse.  
  
"Kouga would gladly help return Kagome to our time, or stay with her in her own. Either way I've got a way to tell her to come back." Songo glared at Inuyasha whose eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"No way is that filthy wolf going to be told how to go to Kagome's home!" He bared his fangs, warning Songo.  
  
"IT'S EITHER THAT OR YOU GO AND BRING HER BACK! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" Songo screamed causing Miroku to sigh and wrap his arms around her shoulders and try and calm her down.  
  
"FINE WOMAN! I'LL GO, JEEZ!" Inuyasha shouted back and turned to run when a small thing attached to his leg. He looked down to see a miserable Shippo holding onto him for dear life.  
  
"Why would Kagome leave me alone? Doesn't she care about me anymore?" He sniffed and all the anger drained out of Songo just like that. She walked forward and detached the small kitusane and held him tight to her chest.  
  
"Tell Kagome that Shippo needs her, and wants her. We all do." She then turned and walked a short distance before settling on the grass and trying to calm the young kitusane down.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Shippo for a moment. "Hey brat... come on, I'm taking you to Kagome."  
  
Shippo's head shot up and he stopped crying instantly. "Inuyasha...? Really?"  
  
Songo and Miroku exchanged confused looks. Inuyasha was never nice to Shippo... what was going on?  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." Quickly Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's back and they took off for the well, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I didn't expect that..." Songo muttered getting to her feet again.  
  
"Neither did I... something is amiss, Inuyasha must have a plan that involves young Shippo." Miroku said sagely.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Shippo had arrived at the well. "All right brat, here's the plan to get Kagome back-"  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to just say sorry?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Look brat, do you want her back or not?"  
  
Shippo sweat dropped. "Okay. What's the plan?"  
  
"I'll bring her back here, it's already dark so she'll be asleep. I'll set her here on the grass and you wake her up. Tell her you missed her and all that crap. We both know she can't refuse you if you beg her to stay."  
  
Shippo sniffed. "I still think you should apologize..." Inuyasha thumped him over the head.  
  
"Be quiet brat. Just wait here and I'll bring her back." Lightly he leapt onto the edge of the well, and then fell through. Once he was on the other side he was startled to realize he heard breathing.  
  
Peeking his head above the rim he saw Kagome leaning against the well house's wall, in an uneasy sleep. Her face was tear stained and she seemed sad, even in sleep. The anger he felt towards her for leaving quickly dissolved. Stepping forward he picked her up gently and made his way to the well.  
  
With a jump he was through, and back in his own time. Shippo sniffed at the sight of his adopted mother looking so miserable. Inuyasha gently laid her on the grass. "I'm going to apologize after you talk to her, so once you do, scurry off, all right brat?"  
  
Shippo nodded and Inuyasha slipped away into the trees to watch. The little kitusune wobbled up to Kagome and tapped her lightly on the head. "Kagome? Kagome? Wake up Kagome." He whispered and soon she stirred.  
  
She sat up and looked at Shippo in disbelief. "Shippo?"  
  
"Yay!" He launched himself at her and hugged her tight. "Kagome I missed you so much! Please don't go away and leave me again!"  
  
Kagome looked down at the small kitusune. "... I won't. It's okay Shippo... I'm not leaving again."  
  
He hugged her tightly and then sprang back. "I'm going to go tell Songo!" Before she could speak he dashed off leaving her alone.  
  
"... But how did I get here?" With a sigh she leaned back against the well and rested her head.  
  
"I brought you back." Her head whipped to see Inuyasha standing there. "Songo was crying and so was he..." He sat next to her and didn't look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome about what I said. You know I was just angry. No one can replace you, you know that." Inuyasha fidgeted with his kimono and still wouldn't look at her.  
  
"... I know." She rubbed her face and leaned against him, making him flush crimson. "It's okay... I'm sorry for just storming off."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "It's not your fault, that stupid wolf bewitched you, that's all."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, "Your going to blame him for everything aren't you?"  
  
"Feh, of course I am, it's all his fault." Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist to hold her in place against him.  
  
Kagome decided to keep quiet and stop talking about Kouga, things were going remarkably well for them at the moment and she didn't want to ruin it.  
  
"Did I even make it to my bed?" She asked hopefully and he hoped his bangs hid his eyes as he lied.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome. I found you in your bed, covers yanked over your head."  
  
She smiled against him, "Liar." Reaching up she rubbed the tip of his right ear and his chest rumbled.  
  
"Hey wench, that tickles!"  
  
Kagome couldn't contain her giggles. "Inuyasha, that is exactly the point!"  
  
From behind several bushes and a large tree Songo, Miroku, and Shippo stared at each other.  
  
"Did you see that?" Shippo demanded.  
  
Songo looked at Miroku and he stared right back at her. "No."  
  
"Right, and either did you Shippo." Songo agreed.  
  
"What? But I just-"  
  
Miroku bent over so they were eye to eye. "If Inuyasha ever finds out that someone witnessed the way he's acting with Kagome do you really think he'll do it again?"  
  
Shippo's little shoulders dropped. "So no making fun of him?"  
  
Songo nodded and turned back to look at couple but Miroku whispered to him, "Yes of course we can young Shippo... as long as he's out of ear shot."  
  
Suddenly Songo appeared over his shoulder, a soft smile upon her lips. "Miroku?"  
  
Unable to believe his good luck- she was actually smiling at him- he beamed back at her, "Yes, lady Songo?"  
  
"Come closer," She cooed and he leaned in eagerly.  
  
Suddenly it was as if enormous rain clouds gathered overhead as Songo's face darkened and she seemed to grow in height as she towered over him. "YOU WON'T MAKE FUN OF INUYASHA WILL YOU, MONK?"  
  
Just as Songo seemed to grow in height, Miroku seemed to shrink in stature under her gaze. "O-of course not lady... as a servant of Buddha I would never..." He mumbled.  
  
"Argh- hahaha- wench!"  
  
Kagome could barely breathe since she was laughing so hard. "What Inuyasha? Are you trying to say something?"  
  
"Hm, you better." Songo glared then turned back to smile fondly at her best friend render the great and might half demon easily. 'No one can make Inuyasha surrender... but her.' 


	5. chapter five

A/N: I am so sorry for the long time between updates! But I am so strapped for an idea, I have the worse case of writers block for this story, but I thought of a bit and thus out came this chapter. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, but I don't know what I'm going to do about this story, I haven't a clue as to where it's going to go, I'd appreciate any ideas or thoughts!

Disclaimer: I am flat out broke, so don't sue!

Chapter Five

"I SAID NO KAGOME!"

Sango sighed and Miroku settled himself on the ground. "Might as well sit down Sango, they'll be at this a while."

She nodded before sitting down next to him.

"I'M GOING INUYASHA!"

"How long have they been at this?" Shippo asked, licking his lollypop.

"I'd say about an hour." Miroku said looking up at the sky. "Since Kagome chan has a rosary as well, she can no longer simply sit Inuyasha since he can use his summon as well."

Which was all too true. For the past hour Kagome had tried to run to the well only to be forced to say sit and then Inuyasha would just summon her to his side. Kagome was not getting far.

"I have to go home Inuyasha! I have things to do!"

Inuyasha fought the mobility of the spell and lifted his head to growl at her. "No you're staying here where you belong!"

Kagome sighed rubbing her temples. Ever since Inuyasha had put the rosary on her he'd been even more difficult about her going home. Insisting that the past was where she belonged, not in her own time.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, "Kagome needs to go home sometime, you cannot keep her here." He gave the other male a look that said clearly this would result in crying and they both did not want to see it.

Inuyasha grumbled into the dirt. He violently rejected the idea of Kagome leaving him- them. "Fine, go home to your stupid time. But you better be back in a day!"

"A day? I need more time than that!" Kagome poked his head from her seat in the dirt beside him.

"That's all you'll get wench, if you stay longer I'll go and drag you back!"

Before Kagome could retort Sango spoke up, clearly out of frustration, "Kagome chan, Inuyasha is being generous, best to take advantage."

Kagome sighed before picking herself up and jumping down the well.

* * *

It just wasn't fair. Thanks to Inuyasha Kagome would never catch up on all her school make up work. And it didn't help that everyone said she should just quit and fail the year.

She was working so hard to keep her grades up...

She shook her head to clear it.

It was almost sun down, the time she was supposed to go back to the feudal era but she was so tired, she didn't think she could make it to the well if she tried.

Kagome didn't even think she could make it to her bed if she tried.

After a thousand tests and quizzes she rushed to do a make up project, help for at least a little while on the beautification committee, and start on her massive amount of make up work.

Setting her backpack next to the table she sat down on the steps and rested her head against the wall.

She'd feel better if she just rested her eyes a bit, then she'd go through the well like she promised.

* * *

Inuyasha came out of the well grumbling. Kagome was two hours late!

He quickly leaped to her window and slid it open to find her room empty. "Eh?"

Souta however was walking past to his room when he spotted his hero. "Inuyasha!"

"Uh, hey kid." Inuyasha climbed into her room and crossed his arms. "Where is she?"

"Kagome passed out on the stairs! She sure was tired." Souta stuck a chip in his mouth and chewed. "I was scared to wake her up so she could go to sleep in her bed, but now you're here you can do it!" The little boy's face brightened as Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome passing out on the stairs was not good. The wench hadn't looked that tired when she left, what happened to her?

Picking her up he carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed before crossing his arms to glare at her from where he sat.

But after a few minutes his frown faded and he closed his eyes. If she could sleep, so could he.

* * *

"AHHH!" Inuyasha woke instantly as he heard Kagome's scream.

"What's wrong!?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Argh..." He mumbled, face down in her carpet. "What was that for wench?"

Kagome glared at him from her bed. "I woke up and you were towering over me! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I wasn't towering over you!" He grumbled.

When he'd fallen asleep he had unconsciously moved closer, like a guardian angel.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't come back, so I came to get you." He frowned as the spell wore off. "What were you doing that got you so tired, you passed out on the steps." Inuyasha peered closely at her face.

"I'm not some kind of super hero Inuyasha, I had a lot of things to do for school, I was so tired by the time I got home I just dropped." Kagome waved him away. "Now go outside so I can change."

He grunted and went out the window to wait in the tree just like she asked.

He had heard the kid talking about how school was hard enough while he was there, but with Kagome never there it must be even harder for her.

"Hmph, this school thing isn't so important, she'll just have to quit. Then she won't have to go back to her own time at all!" Inuyasha smirked at his own intelligence.

She'd quit; she'd see it his way.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled angrily.

They were back in the feudal era, around a nice fire. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all sitting on the ground while Kagome and Inuyasha were standing.

"I can't quit school! If I don't go to school I won't have a future at all!" Kagome said tearfully, "No job would hire a girl who dropped out of the 9th grade!"

"Job? What do you need a job for?" Inuyasha demanded. "You'll just take Kaede's place as healer in the village!"

"Inuyasha, I think lady Kagome had intended to have a job in her time, not here." Miroku said gently.

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. "What? She can't, she belongs here, in this time!"

"Inuyasha, you can't honestly believe that you can keep her here just because you mope every time she leaves." Sango said while helping Shippo spin his toy top.

"I DON'T MOPE!" He bellowed. "She belongs here and she'll stay here, and that's final."

"Excuse me? You can't decide my life!" Kagome was seeing red now.

She'd just about had enough of him deciding everything about her life!

"Maybe I wanted to be a doctor, or an artist! Not stuck here in the past with a grumpy dog for company!" Kagome shouted back into Inuyasha's startled face.

"Maybe I wouldn't keep you company!" He yelled back.

"Oh goodness, they'll be at this all night." Sango sighed.

"Couldn't he just ask her to stay here with him after we defeat Naraku?" Miroku held his head up with his hands, "Why must be treat her in such a way? It is not proper to treat a lady in such a fashion."

Sango glared at him, "And it's proper to rub her behind?"

"It's the hand! The hand is cursed!"


End file.
